charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Crossed, Double-Crossed
Crossed, Double-Crossed is a crime novel created by Dan and Eddie Mullen in 1984. The novel is set in the 1930s and revolved around two private detectives trying to find an object called the Burmese Falcon.Charmed Noir Book Summary Set in the sultry 1930s, this harrowing tale of deceit and greed will ensnare any Noir fan. In a city where the cops are as bad as the criminals, nothing is black and white. It's a topsy-turvy world, and two private detectives are all that stands for decency in it. When a stranger appears in their office asking them to research for a priceless object, it sends them on the adventure of a lifetime. They must battle hotheaded gangsters and vicious coppers, all of whom want the object for themselves. Along the way, they're seduced by the sins of the city, as well as a femme fatale or two. And if these private eyes don't wind up with the object at the end of the journey, they might wind up dead. In the Mullem Brothers' first original novel, they have crafted at an inventive tale that will take the publishing world by storm. Critics will rave that the magic of this book is in the skillfull telling. The details transport the reader back to a fully realized world of th 1930s. In this unique adventure, you'll feel like you're actually there with them, dodging Tommy Gun blasts and ducking corrupt cops. There's no way you'll be able to put this book away until you've gotten to the end. But brace yourself: this story is not for the weak of heart. Only true heroes will make it all the way through to discover the shocking conclusion. So, before you take the plunge, you must decide for yourself: Will you be crossed or double-crossed? The Characters Bug Hall Eddie.jpg|Eddie Mullen Daniel mullen.jpg|Dan Mullen Johnny the Gent1.jpg|Johnny the Gent Snyder-noir.jpg|Lieutenant Snyder Davis-noir.jpg|Davis Lips-noir.jpg|Lips Lana-paige.jpg|Lana Kyle-fed.jpg|The Fed History The Mullen brothers created the book in 1984 and entered its world to portray the main characters. However, when Dan was murdered in the book and expelled, Eddie became unable to move forward and remained stuck in the story. Meanwhile the outside world believed him responsible for the mysterious murder in Magic School. Twenty years later, the Literature Professor Mr. Monkeyshines tried to ban the book for looking violent. Headmistress Paige Matthews then scolded him and told him to read it first. When he read the book, he was sucked in and murdered within the story, thus resulting in another mysterious dead body in the school. When Paige and Kyle Brody investigated, they were sucked into the book and became part of the story. Phoebe later learned what had happened through a premonition. The Avatars helped Leo neutralize the book's absorbing effect. Phoebe wrote in the book and her words became part of the story as it unfolded before them. However, since the characters had to be the ones to finish the story, they were only able to add plot twists to assist them along the way. By working together, the sisters managed to end the story by revealing the truth of Dan's death to his brother, who then ended the story by smashing the desired Burmese Falcon. When they had been expelled by the book, the cover changed to include the sisters as novelists. Eddie wanted them to keep the book, but Paige decided it belonged in the library of Magic School. By finishing the story, the book is now a harmless object. Gallery CrossedDouble-CrossedBookJacket.jpg|Book jacket Trivia * The book is seemingly created from a similar type of magic that created the Cursed Painting. References Category:Artifacts Category:Books Category:Magic School Books